projectrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
SA80
SA80 The SA80 the home weapon of British arsenal also in the hands of the armed forces of Britain and colonies. This appears in Project reality in the British army it also features its variants as the L85A2 L22A2 L86A2 appears in the British kits. Gas operated, bullpup, pistol trigger grip and magazine close up. History L85A2 After the first and the A1 the A2 appears. The L85A2 was realest in 2004 and thousands of copies were sold. The L85A1 had jamming issues this caused British fire arm Royal small arms needed to sort out the situations for prone jamming problem,this made quite a lot of British soldier needing a bit of time trying to clean their weapons in Afghanistan 1987 (last moments in the cold war era) , Iraq 1990 and more. Royal small arms needed to dirtch the company for budgets so it move to HK when HK first moved to the UK, L85 and make the next version of it. The L85A2 was born much more improved A1 problems removed and much more effective and a tasty new look. In 2009 Royal small arms sold the variant to another British small arm : BAE systems and landmarks. In 2011 the new version of the L85A2 was born,it had more rate of fire, damage and the maxim range of how can gun can go is 1100m also identically picatinny rail, BAE also change the gas heating system to heavy (more cable of fire power). In Project reality since the British army has been around since almost in the start the L85 was with it. In 2000 HK moved to the UK and became a British company, their first weapon of the first British HK was the upgraded and the next gun in the L85 SA80 variant is the L85A2 (SA80A2) 78% out of 100% degrees of burn damage, 0.4 recoil, 670-856rph,most affective maxim range 1000m & great mobility, pulpup. At first 24 hours of release 400,000 were sold per hour. It has been a veteran in many wars, almost held by every British soldier is Assualt rifle. In the end of 2005 HK came back to Germany but the L85 still was in hands of the British the gun soon moved to a British small arms and military vehicles company : BAE systems. Soon in the 2013 the new version of the L85A2 came with the new barrel,stock,Firing system,locking,rail an added flash hinder suppressor and magpol model. The new was twice accurate, higher rate of fire 775-898rph & much more steady and a bit of more mobility. History L86 LSW This came along with the L86A1 but as he L86 after the year that the L85A2 was born in 2005 L86 IW was made. Right new weapon to video games and models but such a old weapon,it can really crush down an enemy. Same creation as the L85 except it was much more bigger with a different gun system equipped with a drum mag space system it was default to the drum mag, the sight were much bigger,identically the barrel in a whole more longer with biopod.Pritty much very diffrent then the L85, its accurate as for its some of its resons example the typical 646mm barrel.Use by many heavy duties spec ops around the globe , this weapon is pretty light put firing reacts like and LMG. Remasterd as the DMR in 2014. If you send this to full auto you will get a high burst. If you get the first two shots correct then your about to be hunting for a kill, like of other LMGsthis reacts like it but much more accurate,aggressive & and much more mobility and low recoi. L22A1 Along with the 2 , the short version of the L85 and more close quaters 25mm barrel small rail defaulted with hand grip small stock but high firing which can destroy an incoming hostile with a few shots. This weapon was the only weapon with out its brothers mistakes L22 The first L22 with release with the L85A1 then in 2000 the L22A1 was born , the L22A2 releast in 2012,but with the high price not much were sold but eventually thousands will be held with. The L22 has also been held by Special forces around the world as the strong CQB weapons on earth, L22 features burst auto like in over SA80 weapon has, this is also held by the Royal Mariens more then the L85A2. In Project reality this weapon appeared a latey on 1.0 update in 2013. The first L22 was used immediately by the US army at their final stand off in Vietnam, the operation in Vietnam with the gun lasted for 8 years. Soon adapted by the British army in 1981 and Falklands colony denfence army. In 2007 a curse was hijacked by 59 pirates and 174 civilians this called the Royal Navy to call the SBS, most SBS held L22s a few hours later after the mission began all hostages were sucre and all pirates were critically wounded or arrest or even killed. The police in the UK is handy and cable of using this weapon as a hijacked boat in London began the UK police was cable of this weapon, the Seige lasted long for 15 minutes all hostages were alive and all terrorist were arrested or critically wounded after the operation the gun started spread over the country,it is held by US Navy seals,the Russain Spetsnaz and sometimes held by the British SAS, it is now in the quick CQB course. The SA80 is proud British and the weapon has just been used by other nation then rather just the UK. It has worked hard and became even more popular and just entered in the world of Project reality, it was kind of a easy chance because everyone in the community in the first update wanted British Armed Forces.